Summer Lovin'
by silverpixiedust
Summary: Faith and Penelope, two complete opposites, attend summer camp. They then meet Jasper and Edward, two 17 year old boys. Is summer camp everything Faith ever expected it to be? Will Penelope finally fall in love? co written with Zaira Cullen. ALLHUMAN!


**silverpixiedust:** Okay, Zaira Cullen and I are co-writing this story. Each of us take turns writing one chapter, so here's chapter one. Hope you guys enjoy it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It'll make our day(s) :D

* * *

Chapter One:  
**Faith Montgomery**

"Miss Montgomery. Wake up, please. We have arrived at your destination." Lucas, my chauffeur nudged me on the shoulder, waking me up from the blissful sleep I had been having. I slipped down my pair of Ray Bans and scowled.

_Marvelous._

I, Faith Montgomery would be going to summer camp. I could just imagine my two best friends back home snickering behind my back while they were enjoying the summer at a beach in their new bikinis or something. Why was life so cruel? My parents hadn't even bothered to send me here, and this whole thing had been their idea. I suspected it was just another excuse for them to get rid of me, send me to a place where they thought I would be 'responsible.' Yeah right. They should have just took me with them, instead of sending me here. Who _wouldn't_ want to go to the Caribbean anyway?

Groaning, I slowly stepped out of the car, ignoring the stares that were directed at my direction. People were so typical. What? Had they never seen a girl step out of a limo before? God. I rolled my eyes and took my suitcase from Lucas, not bothering with a thank you. I know, surprising that a girl like me was only carrying ONE bag to a place like _this_. Ugh. Thank God I had changed into my ratty red Converse instead of leaving on my heels at the very last minute. They would have been __ ruined, for sure.

"Have a good time, miss." Lucas said politely, and I shot my trademark glare at him.

"Doubtful. You have a good time, because you won't have one when I'm back. See you in two weeks." I said sardonically, as he got into the car and zoomed away, leaving me completely alone. Oh well, looks like I didn't have a choice but to embrace nature. Even the thought of it made me shiver. Girls like me just didn't belong in places like this! I mean, grass, rivers, INSECTS? That would be a big problem.

I looked around the hordes of giggling girls and a few stray lone guys standing around. Satisfaction ran through me. At least this place _had _boys. I swear, if my parents had told me I would be stuck in summer camp which wasn't co-ed, well… let's just say that all hell would have broken loose. And that was putting in nicely. A month with a bunch of gabbering, gossiping girls? No thanks.

My eyes glanced at the piece of paper in my head. Apparently I had been assigned to Cabin 104. I spotted a girl who looked pretty friendly, sitting under a huge oak tree and reading a book. She was my only option I suppose, seeing how everybody else was sorted out in cliques. I walked up towards her and she looked up curiously.

"May I help you?" She asked, sounding bored. She was gorgeous, with long golden blonde hair and stunning purple eyes. She was oddly pale though, even though she was basking right in the sunlight. But it only made her seem even more beautiful.

"Yeah. Could you please show me the directions to cabin 104?" I asked, suddenly feeling ridiculously self conscious of myself-- something that almost never happened unless I was in the prescence of someone who really deserved it. And this girl did. She made me feel like a total hobo next to her. Ugh. Why was _she_ even here?

"Walk straight up the path, there'll be a few cabins scattered around the tress. 104 should be pretty easy to find—it's right in front of the river… lucky you." She said, smirking, before averting her eyes back to her book.

_O-kay. Bitch much?_

I followed her directions, lugging my heavy suitcase up the path until I found the river. Ah, there it was. I entered the cabin and set the suitcase down, before letting out an audible sigh. I surveyed my surroundings. There were 2 bunk beds, which meant I would have three roommates, a small TV, and a connected bathroom. Thank God. At least it wasn't one of those communal showers like the shows I watched on TV.

"Hey!" A girl emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a red tank top and denim cutoffs. Her hair was still dripping wet but she didn't seem to mind.

"Hi… I'm Faith, one of your new roommates." I said cautiously, my eyes flickering over her.

"Penelope. I suppose you'll be taking Alyson's place. She's ill this summer… it's nice to meet you!" She replied, her voice still bright. I begin to loosen up, just a little bit. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Penelope seemed pretty friendly, unlike that blonde girl earlier. _I didn't even get her name,_ I realized.

"Yeah, so… what do we like, do here?" I asked.

She looked stunned at my question.

"You've never been for a summer camp?" she asked incredulously, her eyes widening drastically. I shook my head slowly, and she gasped. She made it sound like it was a crime or something. Summer camp couldn't be _that_ exciting... the things it had said on the catalogue made it sound suspiciously like school, only in a different enviroment. Then again, what did I know?

"Summer camp is_ the_ best! I mean, you can swim in the river, lay out and get a tan, plus you get to meet seriously cute guys… basically you just have a blast!" She said, already beginning to get excited. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped from my lips. She was just so… likable. Like, she just had an aura around her that made it hard for people not to like her.

"That's… great. Now, can we go get something to eat? I'm starving." I told her, still giggling, and she nodded. She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, where the sun was blisteringly hot, just the way I liked it. As we walked, she pointed out each cabin, and even showed me where the guys stayed. Then we finally reached the Dining Hall.

I grabbed a sandwich and lemonade before I collided directly into the girl I had asked for directions earlier. Thankfully, I hadn't opened my drink yet, which meant my new bright green shirt hadn't gotten wet.

"Watch where your going!" I snapped, a reflex reaction that I had already been programmed to do.

Her face darkened and she folded her arms. "_You _bumped into me, new girl. Penelope, you should really teach her some manners." Her eyes flashed dangerously as she enunciated each her words. God, she was so infuriating. I was only here for probably an hour and already, I felt like breaking her bones. Where did she get the right to act like she was Queen Bee? _Bitch._

"I'm sorry." Penelope said apologetically. "Rosalie's really… _unpredictable_. Her elder brother is attending camp this summer to keep her in line, and she really isn't happy about it. I haven't seen him around though. Apparently, he's _really _cute." Penelope stated, staring at Rosalie's retreating back. I snorted at her choice of words. Unpredictable? I would have preffered the term evil troll.

"Why does he have to keep her in line? Is she trouble or something?" I asked, trying to sound uninterested but failing. As usual, my curiosity just _had_ to get the best of me. Penelope then proceeded to stare at me as if I was completely out of my mind. What did I say?

"Faith, have you _looked_ at the girl?! She looks like a freaking supermodel! She's hooked up with half the guys here, but now, she has a boyfriend. His name is Emmett, I think." Penelope mused in despair, sipping her drink.

Ah. So she was that kind of girl. I could relate to her bitchiness, because it wasn't like I was the most innocent person out there. Hell, I was even called the ice queen at one point last year. But the hooking up? I could never understand that. Why not just find someone and stick with the person?

"Well, more power to her. Supermodel or not, she can't boss _me _around." I said firmly, and Penelope giggled nervously. We sat down at the long table, her explaining to me the rules of camp, and how to break them. Yeah, she was definitely useful alright.

"…So, if you ever want to sneak out at night, for y'know…reasons…" she winked. "Just climb out the tree at the back of our window, and voila! You'll be out. I've done it loads of times!" She finished casually.

It was rather useful actually, though I doubted that I would need a reason for that, seeing how I seemed to repel boys away. Sure, they all thought I was pretty, or hot, and they even flirted with me, but I had this tendency of scaring them off. At least, that's what my best friend had said. No doubt it would be the same here. Although I hoped I would have a summer romance with some hot, foreign, boy... but those kind of things only happened in books and movies. Sadly.

We talked for what seemed like hours-- although it seemed more like Penelope was talking and I was just listening and nodding. She was into math, and TV shows like Numb3rs. My complete opposite. I was more of an English kind of girl, and I liked stuff like Gossip Girl, One Tree Hill... the works. But she was witty, and she knew almost everything about the guys who came here. She was... endearing. Back home, she would never have been the kind of girl I would have made friends with, but I liked her.

* * *

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! It's just a button away!**


End file.
